


Vera felicità

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Loveless AU, M/M, sort of lime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Rubare la parola a Eichi Tenshouin è un’arte di cui pochi si possono vantare. Non basta la sagacia intellettuale, non basta l’atmosfera ricercata ad arte, non basta neanche l’attenzione per i dettagli che potrebbe rendere tutto perfetto: una lingua capace e affilata può trovare mille soluzioni, così come mille problemi, e non ha necessità morali di alcun tipo.





	

***Note:** Ehilà :D Questa dovrebbe essere una sorta di Loveless!Au. Circa. Ci sono cose che richiamano quel verse, ma ovviamente essere una sorta anche di pwp non è che ho potuto spiegare molto LOL *Coff*  
E niente, questo è quanto. Vi auguro una buona lettura (L)  
  
Ps: la fic è dedicata alla Nari, tipo.  
*chus*  
(L)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rubare la parola a Eichi Tenshouin è un’arte di cui pochi si possono vantare. Non basta la sagacia intellettuale, non basta l’atmosfera ricercata ad arte, non basta neanche l’attenzione per i dettagli che potrebbe rendere tutto perfetto: una lingua capace e affilata può trovare mille soluzioni, così come mille problemi, e non ha necessità morali di alcun tipo.  
È quindi una combinazione di fattori, tra intimità ed espressione fisica, il ricercare il limite tra il consentito e il preteso, che porta ancora una volta, solo per fare un esempio, le dita di Ritsu Sakuma all’interno di quel giovane corpo tremante, scatenando un’onda di piacere che attraversa tutta la schiena e fa vibrare ogni anfratto remote del Sistema nervosa. E la rimostranza che Eichi avrebbe davvero volute pronunciare, sulla scomodità di avere I gomiti poggiati a quel modo sul tavolino da tè e il sedere così tanto in fuori, scoperto e lasciato al freddo, si scioglie in un sospiro di piacere che non ha molto senso, ma riesce comunque a esprimere tutto il necessario, in quel momento.  
Piacere, soddisfazione, desiderio.  
Ritsu si allunga sulla sua schiena e gli morde la base dell’orecchia che gli nasce tra i capelli, rivolta indietro con la punta dal pelo lungo, bianchissimo. È solo un chiudersi di denti, non una vera e propria ricercar del dolore, ma pare che Eichi lo recepisca molto più forte di quello che dovrebbe essere, a giudicare dal suo balzo sorpreso e la coda che gli frusta I polpacci con quella forza – nasconde nei suoi capelli un sorriso soddisfatto, e aggiunge un altro dito dentro di lui.  
Eichi sospira di nuovo e per poco non cade riverso sopra quel tavolo. Ancora c’è l’aroma del tè che impregna tutto, è piacevole e disturbante al tempo stesso, perché crea una fragranza dolce sulla sua pelle che Ritsu non smette di leccare, proprio all’altezza delle scapole. Quando gli ha detto, per favore, di non stropicciare troppo la sua divisa, ha risposto con un altro piccolo morso, e una carezza alla coda bianca di Eichi che era un chiaro invito a non badare a quel tipo di dettagli.  
È stato suo fin dal principio, quando ha deciso di essere abbastanza sveglio da potersi stringere addosso a lui. Forse anche l’assenza di Hajime ha giovato, Eichi non riesce più a pensare a niente.  
Ancora le dita dentro, che scavano e allargano, che cercano un punto particolare e lo trovano, lo deliziano, lo stimolano. Eichi è tutto un tremore caldo, e per fortuna ha qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.  
Gli è venuta la curiosità, alle volte, circa la capacità singolare di Ritsu di donare quel tipo di piacere pur mantenendo ancora l’integrità virginale dei ragazzi – anche le sue orecchie spiccano, scure e spelacchiate, tra i capelli, e la lunga coda è molto meno folta di quella di Eichi, per quanto scattante – e si è domandato anche quanta gente hanno saputo dilettare quelle mani e quella bocca. Anche con una punta di gelosia, spesso.  
Ma forse è soltanto dote naturale: gli piace pensarla così, perché ci sono atteggiamenti inesperti che non può non notare. Come, per esempio, l’esigenza che lo prende alle volte di portarlo all’orgasmo, e la fretta di stringersi contro la sua schiena respirando forte l’odore della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli. Gli prende la mano e lo bacia, allora, con il sorriso tranquillo che gli si dipinge sulle labbra solo in quel momenti.  
Ogni tanto ci scappa un bacio vero, sulle bocche morbide, ogni tanto una carezza intima che scorre I loro corpi con la sola delicatezza e la sola morbidezza sotto I polpastrelli, nel gesto morbido di chi condivide anche sentimenti oltre che sensazioni.  
E quando le due cose si combinano, allora è vera felicità.  
Come in questo momento.


End file.
